trip to 2013
by booklover0206
Summary: what happens when roman kids time travel to 2013. and what happens when they find out they are demigods? a little maximum ride thrown in. i suck at summaries so just read :) p.s clara and oliver are my OC's
1. little blue packages

_Chapter 1: Evia_

I did not understand. I thought that we were family. I mean brother and sister are supposed to stick together right? I guess not. I bet you are probably thinking hold it right there; what in Rome are you talking about? Well I'll start from the beginning. My name is Eviarania (Evia for short) Scaptulasus and my brother's name is Jakarius Scaptulasus (i know Jakarius sounds weird it's a Greek name as was our maters). Our parents were murdered while at the emperor's villa. Pater was an official in the centurion legion and our family had quite a pretty penny my brother (and me sometimes) even got to go to school! Though I have to say is not that great I really don't understand why school is a privilege. Because apparently all you learn is math in standard numerals, gladiator skills and how to kill someone with your looks.

When our parents died everything was entrusted to me and my brother my brother and me I. we were both overwhelmed at the sight of all that stuff; I mean we had enough to fill the imperial villa, for figs sake! We were (and still are) rich. In total we had about:

300 dogs and cats

100,000,000,000,000,000,000 aurei

100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 0,000,000 sestertii

4 personal roman baths (you haven't lived till you've had a roman bath)

4 family roman baths

60 slaves each

10 familia villa's

As you can see our parents were awesome!

Anyway back to the reason I am fuming in anger at Jakus (my nickname for Jakarius, cause truth be told, that name is just too long) is because he won't let me go to the front line to take one last look at all my father's friends before they go to war with Carthage. He's being so heartless right now, but then again ever since our parents died he's been as cold as stone, closed off to the rest of us in his own isolated room, hating everyone and everything. And now this, pater's friends will most likely be dead by the time war is over. If so, this will be the last time I ever get to see them.

Suddenly, I know what I have to do. I have a plan. It will require my skills in style and my wits to pull it off. First, I will need to convince Jakus that he needs to get out of the house. Then, I'll look in his closet and find the perfect war outfit to combine with my own clothing. Finally, I will wear pater's helmet and his leather shoes to sneak into the legionary holds to say goodbye. It will be risky, and if I'm caught I will be executed as a warning to others; but I am determined to risk it. With a newfound sense of defiance I walk into the central room as assertively as I can and say "Hello Jakus, we need to talk."

I can see the look of shock on his face. He was expecting me to go and sulk somewhere else in the villa. His cheeks flush and he looks flustered.

"H-h-hello Evia, about what do we need to discuss?"

"How about your mental sanity"

"I'd rather not"

"I rather would"

"When did you get so annoying?"

"When did you get so boring?"

"Just stop. Ok?"

"Stop what?"

"Forget it. I'm going to the discus field to practice."

Phase one of my plan is now complete. Now that Jakus is out of the villa, I need to find something to wear.

Jakus needs some fashion tips. I mean honestly, lion fur was out way back in the B.C. He even has a pair of sandals with the straps stopping mid-thigh; for men that is unacceptable. For women it is the perfect complement to a short chiton.

After about 45 minutes of vigorous searching I finally found a tunic that was embossed with gold decals. When I saw it, I thought I had died and gone to fashion heaven! It was short enough to wear high-strapped sandals (my fave shoe ever) and was a powdered blue. I immediately put it on and found a small folded square of parchment. It said: for Evia, when she may find the need, love pater.

I was confused. I was angry. But most of all I was hurt. I was hurt by Jakus when he didn't tell me for so many months. I was hurt by dad, by going to the imperial villa even when one of his closest friends, Maurius slipped him a note that said: the poison lies in the villa. Don't go. Save yourselves. The emperor Nero is evil. I was hurt by mater for going with dad even when she knew it was dangerous. I was a mess and no one was left to care about me and my needs, all they cared about was their little star, Jakus. Why did he get all the attention; just because he has fathers good looks, plays sports and is smart does not mean that I can't do anything! I'm gorgeous even without any makeup; I am thin and run faster than Jakus and I am smarter than he will ever be. Even he does not care for me, ever since he started going out with Lilina he has spent all his time either inhaling her face or trying to impress her. I've been getting the feeling that she really does like me, but Jakus won't let her out of his grip.


	2. what the heck is an ipad mini

**3 **_**comments**_** :( that's ok though but please comment if you can. This chapter is a tad hodge-podge but it's alright.**

**Jakus POV**

I landed flat on my face. One moment i was about to throw a javelin; the next, i was on a bumpy surface with a sticky pink blob in my hair. There were noises everywhere and it sounded like the forum on a game day. Then a whoosh of cold air and a ruggedly handsome kid my age was calling my name. I stood up to get a better look at him. He was tall like me, with blue-black hair and eyes the color of the sea. He smiled as two girls came up to him. One i recognized as Evia; but her clothes were slightly different. They maintained the same roman essence but had a slightly different quality. Her chiton was still the light blue green color but the style was different somehow, almost modernized. I looked down at my clothes as well. A dark red shirt with a bottle on it and the strange inscription: _**coke.**_ What that was i had no idea. Maybe it was a sacred drink in this land. I had on dark blue pants that had fibers that felt like flax cloth. Denim i was later told. On my feet were black shoes that covered my ankles and had white laces. They too had and an inscription: **_converse._**My sandals and toga were nowhere to be found. Next to Evia was a blonde girl with startling grey eyes. She had on a leather necklace with beads. The boy did as well. Evia, the girl, and the boy were clutching small white tablets. The boy's case was of waves and had stickers of tritons and seahorses. The girl's case was grey with owls that matched her earrings and Evia case was white with pink, blue, green, orange, and yellow bubbles. She was carrying two tablets and the last one had a blue case with a small inscription. I looked closer. It was my name. Come to think of it Evia case had her name on hers and the boys had the name **_Percy_** inscribed as well as the girl having the name _**Annabeth**_ inscribed on the boy spoke. "Are you all right? Your sister floated down but you just fell from a hole in the sky. Where did you come from? My name is Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend Annabeth and of course your sister Evia. We filled your sister in on what happened and vice versa. You're in the year 2013 and these white tablets are ipad minis. Evia had a lot of gold coins and sacks of money floated down with her. She wanted to go shopping and eventually she bought these. It cost about $8000 but by the look of things, it hasn't made a dent."


	3. author note

**hey guys! going on a vacay so will not update as frequently as before, expect an updayte in july. as i promised percy j slash twilight sparkle here are your cookies! (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(::)(::)**


	4. why do i have wings?

**Only a few reviews but that's ok. I'm cool with slight rejection. So there's a little bit of romance. How'd you like it? If you don't like it it's never openly mentioned again.**

**Oliver: heeeyy! Unfair! **

**Me: have you forgotten I could kill you off if I felt like it?**

**Oliver: I respect all your decisions and love your plot idea**

**Me: thank you. But I think I'll have Evi get hurt just for fun!**

**Evi: ok now you've crossed the line**

**Oliver: shut up she can kill us at will**

**Me: both of you get in the story- NOW!**

**Oliver: ok**

**Evi: ok**

**Percy: since when did I have a brother?**

**Me: since I needed a cute boyfriend for Evi.**

**Evia POV**

So, after I bought those adorable new tablets (totes necessary, ya know?) and we fitted them with AT&T monster-free-Wi-Fi we headed back to Percy and Annabeth's house on the Upper East Side. They told me about the whole demigod thing. I asked why they weren't living at camp and they said that Chiron made "special allowances" for them. I asked a lot of questions. How old are you? (Percy: 19 Annabeth: 19) why do you live together? (Because we are together) are you two married? (Percy: heck no! Annabeth: shut up seaweed brain.) Why do we have to get monster free Wi-Fi? (Because if we don't monsters will eat us all or worse). And the questions continued until we got to their house. It was a cool house with windows made of sparkly glass and 6 floors including the basement. they share their house with their friends hazel, frank, piper, Jason, nico, Thalia, Leo, Clara(daughter of Apollo btw),Oliver (son of Poseidon) and their other friends Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella and Iggy lived with them as well. Apparently they weren't demigods but they had wings so it worked out in the freak of nature group. As for Jakus (now Jake) and I; well we could do a lot of things. We controlled water, beat Annabeth's smarts, fly on wind clouds, use lightning, find gems, shape shift, use chamspeak to get piper to do stuff, shadow travel with Nico and oh yeah; we had freaking WINGS! We found out yesterday, well I did.

I woke up as normal in the room I shared with Hazel and Piper. Across the hall were Frank, Jason and Oliver. The next door was Max, Angel, Nudge and Ella's room. Across from them were Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Leo. On the next floor was Thalia, Annabeth and Clara's room and across from _them_ was Percy, my brother Jake and Nico's room. Anyway, after I woke up my shoulder blades were itchy and when I reached to scratch them I felt fluff all over my back. Naturally I thought _"what the fuck I have FLUFF."_so I went to the mirror and saw **wings.**They were pure white with pale and bright blue feathers. The very tips of some feathers were frosted with glistening gold.

I screamed and freaked out. Hazel woke up and screamed when she saw me which woke up Piper who woke up Oliver, frank and Jason as well as the flock. Soon everybody but my brother Jake was up and in our room. Then I realized I was only wearing a lacy, blue tank top and white short shorts from Piper. Oliver was staring. His mouth was hanging open "you're an Olympia!" he said quietly. His eyes shone a brilliant blue green and his straight black hair shimmered under the lights of the room. I could feel my cheeks turning as red as Clara's hair as I asked "what's an Olympia?" Oliver's face broke into a smile. He looked like a smarter refined Percy. Mostly because he looked hot shirtless and he was so close to me- my thoughts were interrupted by his answering of my previous question; "an Olympia is a mortal child blessed by all the gods which is why you and your brother can do everything and that you have wings. They might small now but with time they will grow. They look awesome by the way" he explained. After that everyone oohed and aahed at my wings and left for breakfast. Everyone except Oliver that is.

He came closer to me as he said, "we need to talk"

"About what?" I replied casually as my cheeks turned from fuchsia to tomato red

"I-I-I-I was wondering if", Oliver took a deep breath, "I-was-wondering-if-you-would-maybe-go-with -me-somewhere-after-breakfast?"

I was so happy and my heart fluttered (so did my wings) and then I just lunged forward and hugged him; burying my face into his neck as I whispered softly into his ear "yes." Oliver broke the hug and cupped my face in his hands. He looked directly into my eyes and said "Evi, I know we only just met and I know it sounds cheesy but I love you Evi." before I could reply his lips were on mine and he cupped my face in one hand and stroked my hair with the other. His lips were soft and sweet. We could have stayed like that forever... until: "Hey dude. Olly, breakfast is-." Percy's eyes widened when he saw us. I gasped and broke the kiss as I whirled to face Percy. Percy uttered a low whistle and said "well you two must have been busy, breakfast is ready!" he was laughing as he left.

Just as Oliver and I were leaving the room for breakfast, I heard Jake running down the stairs screaming "I got wings! I got wings! Wait. Why do I have wings?"

Oliver face palmed and turned to me. "Well", he said, "better go explain to him."

"Bye then", I replied sadly, "see you after breakfast." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to the kitchen.

**Authors note: Jake's wings are black with dark emerald end feathers and frosted white tips**

**_After breakfast_**

**Oliver's POV **

After a meal of blue pancakes and blueberry syrup, Evi and I walked hand in hand into the small grove of trees that Percy and Annabeth planted. With a little help from Demeter they had turned it into a mini-forest. We stopped walking in the middle of the trees and I looked into her eyes. Her big eyes were like a kaleidoscope of color, like Piper's but bigger and happier. No one would wonder where we are because everybody went off in their couples. You know who they are but just in case you don't, they are:

Percy – Annabeth Frank – Hazel Piper – Jason Nico – Thalia Leo – Nudge Max – Fang Iggy – Ella Gazzy – Angel (as **_siblings_**) Jake – Clara(apparently they hit it off) and then Evi and I. I guess were a couple now since my half-brother Percy blabbed about our kiss to everybody at breakfast and Iggy even had the nerve to make a couple name for us: Olevi. So here we were. We had an hour to kill so here we are.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked.

And so I replied "I'm gonna teach you how to fly."

She was so happy her wings snapped out and she flew up into the warm September breeze. Luckily, she was wearing denim shorts and I caught her legs as she plopped back down to earth. "Gotcha!" I whispered when I caught her. She looked scared and she was crying. "What happened up there?" I asked in the softest and most quiet voice I have. Evi whimpered and cried out "my ankle hurts and my wings feel broken." When I asked her if she could stand she just whimpered and looked at me, her face contorted in pain. I took that as a no and cradled her back to the house. Her brilliant sparkling eyes were starting to lose her shine and her breath, once heavy with pain, now shallow.

**Evi POV**

My wings hurt so badly. When I flew up like 50ft. in the air I hit a few trees and since I don't know how to flap my wings yet I just fell through every tree and I swear I felt a crack when my ankle hit a tree branch and took out a poor little squirrel. When Oliver caught me he looked so caring and the voice he used was calm and soft, meanwhile, I just broke down and started crying and then everything grew fuzzy and I saw the outline of the house. I could vaguely hear Oliver's voice in the distance and then Annabeth's shriek to the others. The sounds of the others kids running and shouting faded away into oblivion as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**So that's it! Hope you liked this chapter. This took 3 hours of research and 2 days of thinking. So yay!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
